Reportshie
Reportshie — jednorożec, klacz, która jest całkowicie oddana reporterstwu, córka jednorożki Restiny i kucyka ziemskiego Jurera. Posiada trzech braci a ona sama jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa a chyba najdojrzalsza. Chciałaby zostać naczelnym albo najsłynniejszą dziennikarką w calusieńkiej Equestrii. Ponysona użytkowniczki, która nie ma nicku. Mieszka w Fillydelphi. Geneza powstania postaci Pierwsza myśl narodziła się na obozie harcerskim w namiocie. Autorka nudziła się bo nie mogła zasnąć. Miała przy sobie kartkę i narysowała pierwszego kucyka, nie był on na szybkiego ale autorka bardzo się postarała. Kucyk był na początku kucykiem ziemskim, grzywę miał upiętą w koka a ogon związany gumką kucyk zmieniał się z czasem. Jednorożec Chica Potem autorce znudził się projekt klaczy, więc postanowiła go zrobić w kreatorze. Jednorożec miał grzywę spiętą w kucyka, oczy różowe, a sierść białą, klacz była jednorożcem.thumb Pegaz Lumia Po upływie 2 dni w poniedziałek w klasie 5 uczennicy nudziło się na lekcji języka polskiego. Wyciągnęła kartkę i zaczęła rysować kucyka. Był on pegazem w postrzępionej grzywie i ogonie. Drugi Pegaz Darlu Po upływie kolejnych 2 dni znowu autorce znudził się kucyk i postanowiła zrobić kolejnego tyle że swojego ostatniego, którego wrzuci na wikię. Ostatni Kucyk Jednorożec Reportshie Za miesiąc autorka znowu narysowała kucyka tyle że jednorożca, który bardzo jej się spodobał. Postanowiła że ten kucyk będzie oddany reporterstwu i mających trzech starszych braci jak autorka. Pokolorowała go ładnie na komputerze i wstawiła na wikię. [thumb|Chibi c: Wygląd od najmłodszych lat aż do dziś Bobasek Reportshie jako małe bobo miała troszkę jaśniejszą grzywę, która była krótka i lekko postrzępiona, sierść troszkę jaśniejszą i zawsze we włosach spinkę koloru fioletowego i różowego w kształcie motyla, która była dla niej całym życiem, bez której wręcz nie mogła żyć. Reportshie miała z początku krótkie włosy bo w długich źle się ją rozczesywało i to ją bolało, więc rodzice kupili jej szczotkę Hero Szczotka XDDD . Spinka znudziła się Report gdy miała 14 lat. Jednak trudno było rozstać się z opaską, więc dalej ją nosiła, nie przejmując się. Jako reporterka w dorosłym życiu czasem zakładała opaskę by wspomnieć czasy z dzieciństwa, lecz teraz już jej wcale nie nosi i podarowała ją swojej siostrzenicy. Filly Jako Silly Filly klaczce ściemniała się jej sierść i tak samo grzywa, która stawała się dłuższa i coraz bardziej postrzępiona. Oprócz spinki motyla Reportshie miała również częściej spięte włosy, które stawały się dłuższe. Nastolatka Report jako nastolatka przeszła wielkie zmiany. Grzywa stała się długa i poszarpana tak jakby niedźwiedź był wkurzony. Nosiła różne stroje, robiła sobie make up na imprezy i nosiła wiele bransoletek. Niektóre dostawała a niektóre robiła sama. Nosiła grzywę spiętą albo w kucyka albo uplecione w warkocz albo zwyczajnie rozpuszczone. Dorosła Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest koloru Ciemnego Fioletowego. Klacz nosi bardziej rozpuszczoną grzywę ale chodzi także w warkoczu i w kucyku. Tak się składa że grzywka klaczy jest noszona na "skośkę" i jedno pasmo grzywy jest w cudzy słowiu postrzępione nie mniej jednak po zapuszczeniu jest prosta niczym drut i układa się na lewą stronę głowy klaczy. Różne Fryzury Reportshie bardzo lubi mieć rozpuszczoną grzywę jednak lubi także nosić różne fryzury. Najczęściej jak nie ma czasu spina sobie grzywę gumką w kucyka ale jak ma troszkę więcej czasu spina sobie fryzurę w koka albo nosi różne spinki. Nosi kokardki jednakże zbyt często spadają i musi ciągle je poprawiać. W bardzo lubi chodzić koku, ale zbyt często też go sobie nie upina, bo zawsze klacz wychodzi na ostatnią chwilę z domu. Gdy wie że jest coś naprawdę ważnego, jakaś gwiazda przyjeżdża wtedy postanawia iść do fryzjera by ten zrobił jej piękną fryzurę. Sierść i sylwetka. Reportshie to klacz, której sierść jest w średnim odcieniu koloru niebieskiego. Klacz nie jest chuda jak na nią mówią w szkole. Klacz jest po prostu szczupła. Kiedy ktoś ją nazwie kościotrup albo chuderlak to pójdzie na niego z łapami. Jak jej autorka Róg Nie przeszkadza klaczy, wręcz przeciwnie, dziękuję światu, że jest jednorożcem uwielbia nim być. Uczy się magii, ale to zajmuje. Wygląd Reportshie jako Ponies Of Might And Magi Rysunek w tej postaci wykonała Kamila za co serdecznie jej dziękuję. Postać została przedstawiona jako thumb|Baj [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Ivan XD]]Zawiadowca No cóż tutaj zgadłaś bo zawsze wybieram tą rasę do gier . Klacz ma na sobie ubrany czarny płaszcz, a na pyszczku maskującą maskę. Na szyi zaś ma łańcuch a na kopytkach opaski w odcieniu szarośći. Charakter Klacz jest chamska dla chamskich i miła dla miłych potrafi się wydrzeć. Pomaga biednym i innym kucykom w potrzebie. Reprezentuje element Oczywiście Zmyślony no bo elementów jest tylko 6 wiecznej miłości gdyż kocha całym sercem i nigdy nie przestaje kochać. Historia Narodziny Państwo Love od zawsze chcieli mieć córkę. Doczekali się tylko trzech synów. Pewnego dnia mama Reportshie dowiedziała się przecudnej rzeczy - zostanie mamą kolejnego kucyka, lecz tym razem klaczy. Tata jak i mama klaczy bardzo się cieszyli. Mama dlatego gdyż będzie mogła robić Report różne fryzury gdyż była fryzjerką, a tata dlatego że będzie mógł uczyć kolejne dziecko ze swojej rodziny. Pracował może nie jako nauczyciel ale jako stolarz w zakładzie stolarskim niedaleko ich domu. Posiadał bogatą wiedzę a jako stolarz robił piękne meble do sklepów jak i do domu Klaczki. Dnia 30 Września o godzinie 16:09 Narodziła się wymarzona córka państwa Love. Klacz była jednorożcem jak cała reszta rodziny. Miała ciemno błękitną sierść, liliową grzywę oraz zielone oczy. Nad imieniem nie było co się zastanawiać, klacz była lekko podobna do innej reporterki więc rodzice wybrali imię dla niej - Reportshie. Lata źrebięce Reportshie mimo iż jej rodzice nie byli tak bardzo wykształceni pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny. Miała ogromny dom w którym miała swój ulubiony kąt - swój pokój, ściany miał fioletów bo ten kolor był najulubieńszym kolorem klaczki, wielkie łóżko, pojemna szafa, biurko, balkon i to co lubiła najbardziej to duże okno w, którym widziała co jest na zewnątrz. Dom klaczki posiadał wielką kuchnię z nowoczesnym wyposażeniem a raz pojemną lodówką. W wielkim salonie mieścił się fortepian na którym każdy umiał grać. Była tam też wielka sofa, nowoczesny stół z krzesłami oraz wielki 50 calowy telewizor 3D. Oprócz wielkich 3 pokojów braci Reportshie i sypialni jej rodziców były 2 łazienki - jedna dla dzieci a zaś druga dla rodziców. Podsumowując w tym domu było jak w raju. Klacz często bawiła się z jej 2 psami, lub przebywała na balkonie ale najbardziej lubiła huśtać się na huśtawce w jej wielkim ogrodzie. Wyjazdy do babci Reportshie kocha swoją babcię. Uczy jej wszystkiego - gotowania, wyszywania, szycia i innych rzeczy. Niestety babcia klaczy mieszka daleko od niej, na drugim końcu Equestrii więc odwiedza ją raz na 2 miesiące. Lata szkolne 1-3 Reportshie zawsze chciała pójść do szkoły. Może była fajna albo może była zła, zawsze klacz sobie tak powtarzała. Przyszedł czas rozpoczęcia nauki, klacze i ogiery z jej klasy uczyli się sumiennie, a nauczycielka była bardzo z nich dumna. Jeden z uczniów niestety nie przykładał się zbytnio do nauki, a jego zachowanie było bardzo naganne. Uczeń bił młodsze kucyki, a sam był bity przez starszaków. Dyrekcja nakazała by uczeń przeniósł się do innej klasy. Laka Szkolne 4 Klasa Nowi Nauczyciele Reportshie poznała swoich nauczycieli. Nie grzeszyli złością, prócz pani od języka polskiego, skupmy się na niej. Nauczycielka ta była już w mocno podeszłym wieku. Miała bardzo krótką grzywę, a końcówki były siwe. Klacz nie była zbyt wysoka, ponieważ była już starsza. Reszta nauczycieli, była młoda, i o wiele milsza. Co? To naprawdę nie ja! Jednak wszyscy musieli się z tym pogodzić że mają taką nauczycielkę od języka polskiego. Jej głośne krzyki dałoby się usłyszeć z sąsiadującej sali. Reportshie by wesprzeć się na duchu powtarzała sobie przed każdą lekcją ''"Dasz rade to tylko marne 45 minut", ''lecz klaczka zawsze się bała że kiedyś się na nią wykrzyczy. No i doczekała się... Pewnego poranka kucyki grzecznie i posłusznie weszły do sali polonistycznej na pierwszą lekcję. Wszyscy wypakowali swe plecaki, i poukładali je na ławki. Mijała lekcja, wtem słychać było głośne gwizdnięcie z przodu sali. Reportshie siedziała w trzeciej ławce a gwizd dobiegał z pierwszej. Pani wstała zza biurka i zapytała się tak jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć wulkan. - Kto gwizdnął ?! - Ehhh, proszę pani to pewnie Reportshie. Reportshie spojrzała się na panią strachliwym spojrzeniem. - CO TO MA BYĆ DO LICHA CIĘŻKIEGO. TY MAŁA WREDOTO JEDNA? JAK ŚMIESZ GWIZDAĆ W MOJEJ OBECNOŚCI? SMARUJ MI DO KĄTA I TO JUŻ!!!! Reportshie ze łzami w oczach zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do kąta. Słychać było szepty i chichoty innych uczniów. Klacz w połowie drogi zatrzymała się. - Ależ proszę pani ja tego nie zrobiłam, to pewnie Zaranil... Nikt jeszcze nie odważył się tak mówić, a Reportshie była pierwsza przełamała swój strach... - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA, ZARANIL GRZECZNIE PISAŁ A TY..... W tym momencie Zaranil wyszedł zza ławki i powiedział. - Proszę pani, niech pani nie kara Tak z błędem Reportshie, ona nic nie zrobiła. - JAK TO NIE ZROBIŁA?!?!, niech pani nie kara, kucyku ty nie umiesz się wysławiać. - Tak naprawdę.... to to to byłem ja. - TO SIĘ MOGŁEŚ WCZEŚNIEJ PRZYZNAĆ, DOSTAJESZ -25 ZA NIE PRZYZNANIE SIĘ I OSKARŻANIE NIEWINNEGO KUCYKA!. - I SMARUJ DO KĄTA - dodała rozwścieczona nauczycielka. I tak to się skończyło. Zaranil poszedł do kąta, a Repoortshie o mało nie wybuchła płaczem. Problemy z kopytkiem Od pewnego czasu Reportshie zauważała że ją coraz mocniej i częściej boli kopytko. Poszła z nim do chirurga, a ten z kolei mówił że nic nie jest. Bardzo załamana klacz nie mogła ćwiczyć i szybko biegać, co wiązało się z gorszymi ocenami. Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze